Nest
by Maciboh Rucka
Summary: Extremely short. When Hinata gets sent to bed instead of being allowed to stay up late with the team, he decides to play a little prank.


_AN: SO FREAKING OOC! I'm sorry, I was just taking a nap and I've been trying really hard lately to find fics where Hinata has gotten really angry and his dark aura came out, and I haven't been able to, and so i was napping and this came into my head and it wouldn't leave. So now you have this._

 _Hinata:-snickering-_

 _Karasuno(sans Hinata): -glaring at Hinata_

 _Kageyama: It wasn't funny!_

 _Hinata: SO was. Maci-chan is usually really mean to me in her stories, but lately she's been really nice to me, so-_

 _Me: Oh. Um… About that, Hinata -smiling apologetically-_

 _Hinata: NO! You can-_

 _Me: IM SORRY IM SORRY YOU WONT MIND HOW IM MEAN THOUGH READ AND REVIEW! -runs off-_

Hinata glared at the ground in front of him as he shuffled to his room. It wasn't _his_ fault that Kageyama had challenged him. It wasn't _his_ fault when he'd slipped.

So why wasn't he allowed to sit with the others in the mess hall, trading scary stories and having fun?

It was all Kageyama's fault. He'd been the one to challenge Hinata to a race, and then Hinata had to slip, falling flat on his face, and bowling over Nishinoya.

At least Hinata was the only one who'd gotten hurt. His eye had swelled, so not only was he excluded from practice for not being able to see, but from stories too. Suga had decided he would heal faster if he just went to bed.

 _Well fine._ Hinata decided as he pushed open the door to their massive room. The closet was on the far end, basically another room in and of itself, albeit far smaller. On the wall opposite from the door was a large balcony, and glass doors that led to it.

Hinata, uncharacteristically devious when upset, got an idea.

He carried his duffle bag to the door. He took out his small remote controlled heater, placing it at the base of the window. He flipped the switch, testing it. It turned on, and the glass fogged up within seconds. Grinning, he drew his finger across the window, writing on it. From his bag, which his little sister had thankfully packed full of prank items, he withdrew a small jar of fake blood. He covered his hands with it after stepping through the doorway, and placed the right one next to the words he'd written. Then he made it look as if somebody had been dragged from the room, streaking the fake blood around the door frame and off the side of the balcony..

That was as far as he intended to take the joke. He returned to his mat, after cleaning his hands, and prepared for sleep. He'd done a lot of work in a little time, so he was still quite wound up, and he had a while before the others were back. Momentarily forgetting about his prank, he turned around, catching sight of the massive amounts of blankets folded on the shelf of the closet above where the sleeping mats were stored.

Gleefully, after placing a couple pillows on his futon and covering them to make them resemble his sleeping body, he made his way to the closet. He didn't like sleeping out in the open, so this would be pretty nice anyways.

He dragged two of the folded futons into the corner of the large closet, the one opposite from the door to the room. Unfolding them, he laid one next to the other, and grabbed one of the blankets, spreading it on top and tucking it under the edges, then, for symmetry's sake, as well as the extra blanket he had (this one was huge), he unfolded a third futon and placed it at the foot of the other two.

Then, grabbing more of the unbelievably soft blankets, he unfolded almost all of them in preparation. He grabbed the extra pillows, placing them on the borders of the pads. It was a large space, and he lined the walls too. Then he started arranging the blankets, somehow making a large dome out of the fabric than covered the entire corner. He'd built the walls so that he'd locked himself in, leaving a couple holes to see out of, as well as to give air, near the base, so that when he laid down on his stomach, he could watch almost all of the room.

Then, he settled down to wait.

Hinata was startled awake from his doze as he heard the door to the room open. Hushed whispers were heard, most being along the lines of "Be quiet! Hinata is probably asleep!"

They probably didn't turn on the light for this reason, Hinata posited. After they all felt their way to their beds, and were quiet aside from the occasional giggles, he decided to put some of the hidden skills he'd acquired while babysitting Natsu to work.

He let out a soft, childish giggle, and then spoke in the voice of a little girl. He was good at impressions, as well as projecting his voice to other corners of the room, so this was no difficult feat. "Come play with me."

He watched as he noticed Nishinoya, who slept next to the pillow-hinata, as well as several others in the room stiffen. Then, he continued. "Please? It's cold, and I'm so lonely."

Nishinoya jumped, which was probably a blessing, and as he did so kicked the pillow covered blankets from Hinata's bed, leaving them looking as if something had happened. "Daichiiiii!" He whined, waking the older boy.

"Go to sleep, Nishinoya." Came the growled response.

Hinata changed his voice then, from a little girl's to a rougher one, sounding like it belonged to an older man. "Yes, go to sleep. Go to sleep." Switching back to his regular voice, he cried out, doing his best to seem fearful. "No! HELP! Kagey-" he cut off his words, stifling laughter.

He saw the dark forms of his teammates freeze, and then one lept up, flying towards the light switch. Before they reached it, though, Hinata flipped on the heater, the windows fogging up instantly. His message from earlier was there, bloody splotches beneath it. The door stood slightly ajar, and the lights revealed both this threatening scene, as well as his bed, which looked as if he'd been roused from his sleep.

Tsukishima looked odd, halfway between worry and his usual cold demeanor. He reached the door, reading the words out loud. "'He's ours now.'" The blonde turned, eyes wide. "Hinata…" The name spurred the rest into action.

Hinata watched as they scrambled around, not stopping his silent laughter until Suga, stuttering, told someone to get the coach.

Turning his voice into a quizzical whisper, and projecting it so it was in their midst, he asked, "Why do we need to get the coach, Suga-senpai? I'm right next to you."

Everyone froze, turning to look at Suga. The gray haired boy looked around. "Hinata?" He asked, voice small.

And it was at this that Hinata gave up. The older boy looked close to tears, and while funny, it wasn't something Hinata wanted to prolong. He exploded in mirth. "Oh, you guys should see your faces. I'm in the closet."

Everyone turned, looking at the closet. It was then that Daichi noticed the mound of blankets. He strode forwards angrily, yanking at one, which was luckily not a key piece in the fort, and watching as Hinata toppled out, face flushed from his giggling.

The orange head's eyes were crinkled, watering slightly. He looked up, a dazzling smile on his lips. Any trace of anger that Daichi felt faded as he watched the innocence in front of him.

Sighing, Daichi tossed the blanket back at Hinata. "You're explaining everything in the morning." Were his stern words as he turned away, ordering everyone to bed. Hinata retreated back to his fort, and Nishinoya watched as he returned the blanket to its original position.

"Aren't you coming, Hinata?"

A sleepy, muffled voice floated out. "Nah, I actually prefer sleeping like this. Night, Noya-san."

Nishinoya shrugged, sending one last glance at the nest of blankets before flicking off the light and returning to his mat.


End file.
